Teto in Utauland
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Teto bertemu kembali dengan Yufu dan Ron, White Queen dan White King. Tei yang mengetahui hal itu pun berniat memenggal Teto. UTAU United! Warnings: Sukone Tei -?-, OOC, genderbent, maybe pairs, Teto's POV. Kasane Teto no Hi OmeTETOu!
1. Welcome Back to Utauland!

**Teto in Utauland © Seiryuu Kasane**

**Alice in Wonderland © nggak-tau-siapa-yang-pasti-bukan-punya-Sei -?-**

**

* * *

**

Saat itu, siang hari yang cerah. Aku sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon yang rindang ditemani kucing peliharaanku, Zeto.

Tap tap tap

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang cewek―Err… Cowok dengan telinga dan ekor kelinci lewat di depanku. "Gawat… Aku telat, aku telat…" gumamnya.

"Eh?" Aku heran melihatnya. Tapi aku hanya mengabaikannya, sepertinya aku hanya salah lihat._ 'Aku pasti hanya salah lihat. Nggak mungkin ada manusia setengah hewan seperti itu_…_'_ Aku pun kembali melanjutkan membaca bukuku.

"Nyaa!"

Grauk!

"! ?"

"Uwaaa!" teriaknya begitu Zeto menggigit ekornya. "Lepaskan!" Ia lalu melepaskan Zeto dari ekornya.

"Ze-Zeto!" panggilku. Rupanya aku nggak salah lihat…

Makhluk jadi-jadian itu langsung berlari dengan cepat setelah ia melepaskan Zeto.

"Nyaan!" Zeto mengejar makhluk kelinci itu.

"Akh! Ga-gawat!" seru makhluk kelinci itu panik. Ia pun berlari menuju sebuah lubang.

"Nyaan!" Zeto tetap mengejar makhluk itu.

"Zeto!" panggilku, meninggalkan buku yang sedang kubaca dan berlari mengejar Zeto. "Zeto!"

"Nyaan! Nyaaa!"

Hup!

Syuuut…

Cowok berambut panjang itu melompat masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang.

_'… Aneh… Sejak kapan ada lubang di halaman rumahku?'_ pikirku bingung. Aku pun berjalan mendekati lubang itu dengan hati-hati dan melihat dasarnya. _'Sepertinya lubang ini dalam sekali…'_

"Nyaaa…" Zeto menatapku, seakan memberitahuku untuk berhati-hati.

Aku membelai pelan punggung Zeto. "Tenang saja. Aku akan berhati-ha―Kyaaa! ?"

Srek!

Syuuut…

"Kyaaa!"

"Nyaaan! Nyaaan!"

Karena kecerobohanku, aku tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh, masuk ke dalam lubang ini.

Aku akan matiii!

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**UTAUloid © creator mereka masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Apa Anda yakin, dia Teto yang dulu, Riku?" tanya 'seorang' kelinci berambut biru.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin, Taya. Dia adalah Teto yang dulu. Lagipula, Eiichi juga sudah memastikannya 'kan?" jawab cowok bertopi besar yang ditanyai tadi.

"Aku sependapat dengan Riku. Dia juga tetap saja ceroboh seperti dulu." timpal 'seorang' tikus berambut pirang, Sora.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**~ Welcome Back to Utauland! ~**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

BRUGH!

Karena itu, kini aku terdampar di dalam ruangan aneh ini.

"Uuh… Untung aku nggak jadi mati…" gumamku lega. "Tapi… Tetap saja sakiiit…" rintihku sembari mengelus-elus tubuhku.

Kemudian, aku berdiri dan melihat sekeliling ruangan ini. Lantai ruangan ini seperti papan catur. Temboknya seperti dek kartu. Dan lagi, sama sekali nggak ada pintu di ruangan ini.

"Ruangan apa ini? Norak sekali…"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Ahaha! Dia jujur sekali!" Sora tertawa blak-blakan.

"Selera Anda memang norak, Riku. Ahaha… Dia tidak berubah ya…" ujar Taya, tertawa kecil.

"Di-diam kalian!" bentak Riku. Wajahnya tampak merah menahan marah dan malu.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah meja antik di tengah-tengah ruangan ini. Ada sebuah botol minuman di atasnya dan sebuah kunci perak di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa ada kunci di sini? 'Kan nggak ada pintu…" gumamku bingung. Daripada memikirkan itu, aku mengambil botol minuman berwarna ungu itu.

_Drink Me_

Itu tulisan yang tertera di kertas yang ditempelkan di botol antik itu.

Tanpa ragu lagi, aku pun langsung membuka tutup botol tersebut dan meminumnya. Kebetulan aku sedang haus.

"Gluk… Gluk…"

Uweeh… Rasanya nggak enak…

Syut… Syut…

"E-eh? A-apa yang―"

Belum habis aku meminum minuman aneh itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhku.

Syut…

"Loh? Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba jadi besar?"

Terdiam sebentar, aku lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku jadi kecil! ?"

Ya ampun, aku benar-benar telmi…

"!"

Tiba-tiba saja, pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah pintu kecil yang ada di ujung ruangan.

"Ah! Jadi kunci tadi untuk pintu ini?"

Aku lalu berlari menuju meja tadi. Meja itu… Jadi terlihat sangat besar.

"Ti-tinggi sekali…" Aku cengo, jawsdropped. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengambil kunci itu kalau aku jadi sekecil tikus seperti ini? "Eh? Apa itu?" Perhatianku tertarik pada sebuah kotak kaca kecil. Ada sebuah kue di dalamnya.

_Eat Me_

Itulah tulisan yang ada di kotak kue itu.

Aku lalu berpikir,_ 'Kalau minuman itu untuk mengecilkan orang, berarti kue ini untuk membesarkan orang?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung memakan kue itu. Hei, rasanya enak juga. Yah… Walaupun aku tetap lebih suka baguette.

Syut… Syut…

Aku merasakan tubuhku mulai membesar kembali. Bagus!

Syut…

"Nah," ujarku riang. "Sekarang aku bisa mengambil kunci i―"

Dugh!

"Aduh!"

Kepalaku terjedot langit-langit ruangan ini. Aku melihat ke bawah, semuanya jadi terlalu kecil. Uwaa! Ini sih, terlalu besar!

"Aduduh… Sa-sakit…" rintihku, berusaha mengambil kunci itu. Setelah berhasil mengambil kunci itu, aku lalu mengambil minuman itu lagi dan meminumnya.

"Gluk… Gluk…"

Syut… Syut…

Tubuhku mengecil kembali, seperti ukuran seekor tikus.

"Yak! Saatnya membuka pintu 'jalan surga' ini!" seruku bersemangat. Aku pun berlari menuju pintu itu, memasukkan kunci yang sedang kupegang ke lubang kuncinya, dan memutarnya.

Klek!

Terbuka!

"Berhasiiil!" teriakku senang. _'… Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya?'_

**oXxXxXo**

Tap tap tap

Aku berjalan terus tanpa tujuan―mengikuti jalan setapak ini. Sepertinya pintu itu tadi bukan pintu 'jalan surga' ya… Hiks… Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menjedotkan kepalaku ke tembok.

"Ah, benar juga." Khawatir karena nggak mau berjalan lebih jauh dengan ukuran tubuh kecil, aku lalu memakan kue 'Eat Me' itu tadi. Untung saja tadi aku menyisakannya.

Syuut…

Tubuhku pun membesar kembali ke ukuran normal.

"Begini lebih baik!" gumamku riang. Aku lalu melanjutkan perjalananku.

Tap tap tap

Dunia ini benar-benar aneh. Pohon-pohonnya berwarna ungu dengan daun biru tua. Rumputnya hijau menyala. Banyak papan penunjuk aneh yang terpasang di pohon-pohon. Dan tanaman-tanaman yang ada di sini juga aneh. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau aku pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi kapan?

Srek!

"! ?"

Bunyi itu mengagetkanku. Aku pun langsung menghentikan langkahku.

"Si-siapa?" tanyaku.

Srek!

Asalnya dari semak-semak di belakangku. Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku.

Kresek!

"Ah! Teto!" seru mereka berbarengan sembari menampakkan diri mereka dari dalam semak-semak.

Mereka dua orang cowok cantik, mungkin lebih tua 1-2 tahun dariku. Satunya berambut pink dengan mata hijau. Yang satu lagi berambut ungu dengan mata violet. Warna yang aneh untuk laki-laki, seenggaknya itu menurutku.

"Eh? Kalian…?" Aku bingung. Dari mana mereka mengetahui namaku?

"Teto! Kami merindukanmu!" seru mereka yang kemudian langsung memelukku.

"Kyaa! ?"

A-apa-apa'an ini! ? Ini pelecehan!

"Le-lepaskan!" seruku, mendorong mereka berdua menjauh dariku. "A-apa-apa'an kalian! ?" bentakku, blushing.

Ini namanya pelecehan! Aku 'kan belum pernah dipeluk cowok sebelumnya!

"Eh? Padahal Ted yang pertama kali memeluk Teto loh~" ucap si rambut pink.

… Ted?

Tunggu. Berarti aku sudah pernah dipeluk cowok sebelum ini? Tidaaaak! Keperawananku sudah hilaaaang!

"Jangan-jangan, Teto sudah melupakan kami ya?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sudah 6 tahun sih…" timpal yang berambut ungu. "Kalau begitu, kita ulangi dari awal saja."

Sret

Mereka berdua mengulurkan tangan kanan mereka masing-masing padaku.

"Aku Momoto. Salam kenal, Teto!" ujar si rambut pink dengan riang.

"Defosuke. Semoga kau tidak akan melupakan kami lagi." sahut si ungu. "Kami berdua kembar loh."

"Ke-kembar?" tanyaku, nggak yakin kalau mereka kembar. Momoto kelihatannya ceria dan periang. Sedangkan Defosuke terlihat pendiam dan cool. Apa benar mereka kembar?

"Ahaha… Reaksimu masih sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali kita berkenalan, Teto!" tawa Momoto riang. Sementara Defosuke cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," ujar Defosuke pelan sembari menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Selamat datang kembali di Utauland, Teto!" seru mereka berdua, tersenyum manis padaku.

"U-'Utau… land'…?"

Utauland… Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya?

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Yang Mulia Red Queen, Tuan Ted sudah kembali!"

"Ah, baiklah… Suruh dia ke sini." Sang ratu berambut perak merespon, tidak menoleh pada pengawal berambut hitam yang memberitahunya tadi.

"Baik!"

Tap tap tap

Tep

"Anda memanggil, Yang Mulia Red Queen?"

Tampak 'seorang' kelinci putih memasuki ruangan. Ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan di hadapan sang ratu.

"Ya…" Sang ratu berdiri dari singgasananya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ted, kelinci kerajaan yang dihormati itu.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Ayo, cepat, Teto! Mereka bertiga sudah tidak sabar mau bertemu denganmu loh~" Momoto menggandeng tangan kananku, membawaku ke arah kanan.

"Tidak bisa, Momoto," sahut Defosuke. "Kita harus membawa Teto menemui Rukoto dulu." Defosuke lalu menggandeng tangan kiriku dan membawaku ke arah kiri, arah yang berlawanan.

"Jangan begitu, Defosuke!" seru Momoto nggak mau kalah. "Mereka bertiga pasti akan sangat senang jika melihat Teto kembali!" Momoto mulai menarik tangan kananku.

"Tidak. Membawanya menemui Rukoto lebih penting, Momoto." Defosuke menarik tanganku yang satu lagi.

"U-uuh…" Rasanya aku seperti akan terbelah dua. "Ka-kalian! Berhenti menarik tanganku!" seruku, sedikit membentak.

"Eh? Sakit ya, Teto? Ma-maaf ya…" Momoto segera melepaskan tanganku dan meminta maaf. Begitu pula Defosuke.

"Sebenarnya, siapa 'mereka bertiga' dan 'Rukoto' itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"'Mereka bertiga' yang kumaksud adalah Sora, Taya, dan Riku~" jawab Momoto riang. "Mereka pasti akan mengadakan pesta minum teh yang meriah untuk menyambut kedatangan Teto!" lanjutnya, tersenyum lebar.

"Sedangkan 'Rukoto' adalah 'seorang' kucing," jawab Defosuke. "Dia agak aneh, tetapi baik hati dan sangat pemberani―atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, 'nekat melakukan hal-hal aneh yang ekstrim'."

_''Seorang kucing' katanya? Bukankah seharusnya 'seekor kucing'?'_ Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung, berpikir. _'Seorang kucing_…_ Apa maksudnya?'_

"Kau bingung ya?" tanya Defosuke tiba-tiba sambil tertawa kecil.

Sepertinya aku memang bodoh ya. Bahkan Defosuke bisa mengetahui kalau aku sedang kebingungan… Uuh…

"'Seorang' kucing itu maksudnya seperti manusia kelinci yang kau lihat tadi." Defosuke memberitahu.

"Manusia bertelinga dan berekor kelinci. Berambut merah panjang dan memakai kacamata. Kau melihatnya 'kan?" tanya Momoto.

"Ah, iya! Aku tadi melihatnya!" jawabku.

Benar juga. Aku 'kan masuk ke dunia aneh ini karena mengikutinya!

"Dia… Apa kalian tahu, siapa dia?" tanyaku.

"Oh, dia Ted. Kelinci kerajaan penasehat Red Queen."

"Ted? Red Queen?"

Ted… Berarti dia kelinci mesum yang memelukku dulu!_ 'Uwaaa! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran jika bertemu dengannya nanti!'_ sumpahku dalam hati.

"Iya, Yang Mulia Tei," ujar Momoto. "Ratu yang terkenal kejam. Dia bermusuhan dengan Yang Mulia Yufu dan Yang Mulia Ron―Yang Mulia White Queen dan Yang Mulia White King."

"Yufu? Ron? White Queen? White King?" tanyaku lagi, semakin bingung.

"Ya," Defosuke mengangguk. "Yang Mulia Yufu adalah adik Yang Mulia Tei. Meskipun begitu, sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang," katanya, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Yang Mulia Yufu itu baik hati dan ramah."

"Hei, tidak baik loh, membicarakan orang di belakang. Apalagi yang kalian bicarakan itu ratu." ujar seseorang yang muncul dari balik sebuah jamur besar tiba-tiba.

"Hiii! ?" jeritku kaget.

"Paman Eiichi!" seru Momoto dan Defosuke berbarengan, tersenyum lebar.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Paman Eiichi', Momoto, Defosuke…" ujar orang itu, kelihatannya kesal. "Aku juga masih muda kok."

"Paman Eiichi fitnah." bisik Momoto padaku.

"Hei, aku dengar loh," kata Eiichi, tampak ada aksen marah di kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku mengagetkanmu ya, Teto?" Eiichi menoleh padaku.

Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Rambutnya hitam pendek, matanya berwarna abu-abu―warna yang aneh untuk mata. Dan tubuhnya… Ia lebih tinggi daripada Momoto dan Defosuke.

"E-eh? I-iya…" jawabku pelan. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku, menarik bagian bawah lengan bajunya.

"Ng?" Eiichi menatapku dengan bingung. "Dulu, kita 'kan sudah pernah bertemu. Apa kau lupa?"

**oXxXxXo**

"Oh… Begitu rupanya…" Eiichi mengangguk pelan, tanda ia mengerti. "Wajar saja, sudah enam tahun sih…" katanya lagi sambil menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dan tersenyum kecil. "Teto juga sudah semakin cantik."

Wajahku pun memerah. "Te-terima ka―"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata daya ingatmu lemah juga ya…" Eiichi menambahkan, nancep di hatiku.

Uwaaah… Tolong berhenti mengatakan ituuu… Ingin sekali rasanya aku masuk ke dalam lubang yang dalam―Tunggu, saat ini aku juga sudah berada di dalam lubang…

"Ayo, kuajak kau menemui mereka bertiga," kata Eiichi, menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke jalan arah kanan.

"Ayo, ayo!" Momoto menggandeng tanganku yang satu lagi dengan riangnya.

"Tunggu, Eiichi!" panggil Defosuke tiba-tiba, masih tetap di tempatnya―nggak ikut berjalan. "Bagaimana dengan Ru―"

"Kita pasti akan bertemu dengan Rukoto di tengah perjalanan," sela Eiichi dengan tenang. "Dia 'kan selalu begitu. Bisa muncul di mana saja dan kapan saja secara tiba-tiba." ujarnya lagi.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Ted… Ke mana saja kau? Aku mencemaskanmu loh…" ujar Tei, Red Queen. Nada suaranya melembut.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia Red Queen. Tadi saya hanya mengunjungi dunia manusia sebentar." jawab Ted, menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau mengulangi perbuatanmu itu lagi, Ted. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu." Tei lalu mendongak, menyentuh dagu Ted dengan lembut.

"Baik," Ted langsung melepaskan tangan Tei dari dagunya. "Maafkan kesalahan saya, Yang Mulia Red Queen." ujarnya datar. "Dan saya mohon, tolong berhenti merayu saya, Yang Mulia."

_'Nona Alice_…_ Cepatlah datang_…_'_

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"!"

Tep

Aku menghentikan langkahku tiba-tiba. Aku merasa ada yang memanggilku.

"Ng? Kenapa, Teto?" tanya Eiichi bingung, menatapku.

"Aku merasa ada yang memanggilku…" jawabku, melihat ke sekelilingku. "Kalian ya?" tanyaku, menoleh pada Momoto dan Defosuke.

"Eh? Bukan kami kok." jawab mereka berdua.

Srek!

"Berarti, orang yang memanggilmu itu mempunyai hubungan yang dekat denganmu, Teto~" ujar seseorang yang melompat turun dari atas pohon tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaa! ?" jeritku kaget, bersembunyi di belakang Eiichi.

"Rukoto!"

"Kalau aku bilang, yang memanggilmu itu sih―"

Bletak!

"Jangan membuat Teto kaget dan kemudian nggak meminta maaf, Rukoto!" omel Eiichi yang―kelihatannya―baru saja menjitak Rukoto.

"Sakit tahu, Eiichi!" rintih Rukoto, memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. "Lagipula, sudah kebiasaanku muncul tiba-tiba sih~" timpalnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"…" Aku terdiam, menatapi si Rukoto ini. Tubuhnya tinggi sekali―lebih tinggi daripada Eiichi. Rambutnya hitam dikuncir satu dengan highlight biru di poni kirinya. Matanya yang kanan berwarna merah, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna biru. Aneh, menurutku.

"Teto 'kan?" Rukoto menundukkan kepalanya, menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sudah lama nggak bertemu, kau nggak terlalu berubah ya~" katanya dengan riang.

"Ru-Rukoto…" sahutku pelan, mendongak. "A-aku―"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Rukoto sudah tampak terkejut dengan lebaynya. Ekornya bergerak dengan cepat―kelihatannya ia senang sekali. Rukoto lalu berseru dengan noraknya sambil memelukku dengan erat, "Teto nggak melupakanku! Huwaaa! Rukoto senang!"

"Tadi Eiichi 'kan meneriakkan namamu… Wajar saja aku tahu…" responku, mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"…" Rukoto terdiam, kelihatannya syok sekali.

"Hahaha! Makanya, jangan ge-er kau!" Eiichi tertawa penuh kemenangan, seakan mengejek Rukoto.

"Heh…" Defosuke tampak sedang menahan tawanya.

"Ahaha! Ternyata nasibmu juga sama dengan kami bertiga!" berbeda dengan Momoto yang tertawa lantang.

"Eh… Ma-maaf?" ujarku, menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Hiks… Ternyata… Ternyata aku memang terlalu berharap ya…" gerundel Rukoto pelan, pundung di bawah pohon, ekornya pun tampak lesu.

_'Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya ya…'_ batinku merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja, Rukoto," kata Defosuke seraya berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kami mau menuju tempat 'tiga orang' itu. Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanyanya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Rukoto berdiri.

Mata Rukoto langsung berbinar-binar, ekornya juga kembali bergoyang dengan cepat. "Mau! Mau!" serunya riang. Ia lalu segera berdiri dan melompat ke atas pohon dengan riang. "Ayo! Let's go!"

"…" Aku sweatdropped. "Dia cepat sekali berganti mood…"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Hm? Apa kau sadar, apa yang baru kau katakan tadi, Ted?" tanya Tei, menatap Ted dengan tajam.

"…" Ted cuma diam dengan tenang, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bukannya takut, tapi ia tahu, pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah tetap diam.

"Dengar, aku masih memaafkanmu karena aku menyukaimu! Aku juga yang menyelamatkan nyawamu waktu itu! Aku tidak mau kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu lagi, Ted!" seru Tei―sedikit membentak―dengan nada mengancam. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan anggun, ia lalu berkata, "Ingat itu baik-baik!"

"Ya, saya mengerti…"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Srek srek

Kami melewati semak―Err… Jalanan dengan rerumputan setinggi dada manusia ini. Merepotkan sih, tapi kata mereka berempat―Momoto, Defosuke, Eiichi, dan Rukoto―ini adalah jalan pintas.

_'Merepotkan sekali sih… Apalagi aku 'kan memakai dress seperti ini…'_ gerutuku dalam hati. "Hei, apa masih jauh?" tanyaku yang sedang menggandeng tangan Momoto dan Defosuke agar tidak terpisah.

"Sebentar lagi, kita sampai kok," jawab Rukoto yang berjalan di atas pohon dengan ringannya―seperti kucing. "Aku sudah bisa mencium bau mereka bertiga dari sini." timpalnya lagi.

"Uuh… Aku capek…" ujarku lemas. "Kita sudah berjalan jauh sekali. Apa ini benar jalan pintas?" tanyaku nggak yakin.

Tep

Rukoto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh padaku. "Ahaha… Kalau begitu, apa kau mau kugendong, Teto?" tanya Rukoto sambil nyengir setelah tertawa garing sebentar.

"Nggak boleh!" seru Momoto dan Defosuke yang langsung berdiri di depanku, men-death glare Rukoto.

"Aku 'kan cuma bercanda~ Kalian berdua over-protective banget sih, sama Teto~"

Tep

"Kita sudah sampai," Eiichi membalikkan tubuhnya, menoleh pada kami berempat. "Silahkan, Teto." Eiichi lalu mempersilahkan aku berjalan duluan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tap tap tap

Aku berjalan sesuai arah yang ditunjukkan Eiichi tadi. Sepertinya kami memang sudah sampai. Aku bisa mencium wangi teh dari sini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Teto…" ujar 'seorang' tikus.

"Teto… Kami sudah lama menunggumu loh." timpal kelinci berambut biru.

"… Eh?"

"Lagi-lagi, kau terlambat ya…" sahut seorang berambut merah, tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengangkat cangkir teh yang sedang dipegangnya, diikuti kedua temannya yang lain. "Sama seperti dulu."

"Selamat datang kembali, Teto!"

"A-apa?"

**-Tsudzuku-**

**Kasane Teto no Hi OmeTETOu! XD -plesetan gaje lagi =='-  
Di Jepang, hari ini (tanggal 10 Oktober) adalah 'Kasane Teto no Hi Matsuri' a.k.a 'Kasane Teto's Day Festival' :3**

**Riku (Namine Riku), Namine Ritsu versi cowok benerannya. Rukoto (Yokune Rukoto), Yokune Ruko versi cowok tulennya.  
Namine Riku emang dikenal di Jepang. Tapi kalo Rukoto**…** Itu Sei ciptain sendiri namanya =w=' -seenaknya-  
Lalu, Momoto (Momone Momoto/Momone Moko) itu 'kakak'nya Momone Momo.  
Sedangkan Defosuke itu 'kakak'nya Defoko a.k.a Utane Uta.  
**

**Masalah Momoto dan Defosuke sebagai anak kembar itu (Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dum), emang maksa sih. Habis, Sei susah nyari yang lainnya =='**

**Sesuai judulnya, 'Teto in Utauland'. Jadi charas yang muncul nanti cuma UTAUloid =w=**

**Chapter ini, slight one-sided TedTei! Keren 'kan? XD -goroked-**


	2. Reunion

"Kalian―Apa aku juga pernah bertemu dengan kalian sebelumnya?" tanyaku, masih agak syok.

Grek

Si kelinci biru berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan membelai rambutku dengan pelan. "Ya. Anda sudah pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya, Teto," jawabnya, tersenyum lembut. "Saya merindukan Anda."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah melupakan kami ya~" ujar si tikus, masih tetap di tempat duduknya, menghela nafas sebentar. "Jujur saja, aku jadi agak sedih."

"Eh?"

"Teto," Kali ini, si rambut merah yang bicara. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi," gumamnya pelan, menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil sambil memelukku dan berkata, "Aku Riku, pemimpin hutan ini dan penyelenggara pesta teh ini," katanya lagi. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Teto."

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menamparnya karena memelukku. Tapi… Tubuhku rasanya nggak bisa bergerak. Lagipula… Suara dan sifatnya itu gentleman sekali, berbeda dengan Momoto dan Defosuke, juga Eiichi dan Rukoto.

"Ah," Riku melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf karena memelukmu sembarangan, Teto," katanya. "Maaf ya."

"Ng-nggak apa-apa…" jawabku pelan, menundukkan kepalaku untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah. _'Riku―Dia_…_ Gentleman sekali_…_' _batinku.

"Curang! Kenapa Teto nggak menamparnya?" seru Momoto. "Ya 'kan, Defosuke?"

"Ya."

"Ka-kalau kalian protes yang macam-macam seperti itu, nanti kalian yang kutampar loh!" ancamku, blushing.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**~ Reunion ~**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Yang Mulia Yufu, Yang Mulia Ron!" panggil seorang pengawal berambut biru muda.

"Ada apa, Sai?" Yufu, sang White Queen, merespon dengan lembut, tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa?" Ron―sang raja―merespon dengan cuek.

"Baru saja saya mendapat laporan dari Yuzu kalau Nona Teto sudah kembali!" Sai melaporkan, membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Teto?" Ron menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Si 'Alice' ya…" gumamnya.

"…" Yufu terdiam, matanya mulai terasa panas.

Ron menoleh pada Yufu. "Yufu, kau―Eh? Yufu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya khawatir, memeluk dan membelai lembut rambut Yufu, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenanglah… Jangan menangis lagi…"

"… Teto… Syu-syukurlah… Dia… Dia sudah kembali…" Yufu tersenyum bahagia di sela-sela tangisnya. "Syukurlah…"

"… Yufu…"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Hei, minta tambah tehnya!" seru Rukoto, mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

"Enak saja! Ini untuk Teto!" ujar Sora sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar tikus pelit! Kumakan kau nanti!" ancam Rukoto, menunjukkan gigi taringnya.

"Heee! Jangan makan aku! Rasaku nggak enak!" Sora langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia lalu berjalan ke belakang Taya.

"?"

"Kalau mau, makan saja dia!" seru Sora, mendorong Taya ke arah Rukoto dengan tidak berperasaan.

"So-Sora!"

"Ahaha!" Momoto dan Defosuke tertawa riang.

"Haha… Dasar Sora…" Riku tertawa kecil, begitupula Eiichi.

Suasana yang ribut seperti ini… Entah kenapa, aku merasa rindu dengan suasana seperti ini. Hangat sekali rasanya… Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian… Ru-rupanya benar, kalian semua ada di sini…"

"?"

Kami semua menoleh ke arah asal suara tadi. Ada seorang cewek berambut biru muda yang memanggil kami.

"Sayu?" Riku tampak heran, ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri cewek yang tampak kelelahan itu. "Ada apa? Di mana Sai?"

"Sai―Dia… Dia ditugaskan Yang Mulia Yufu untuk memberitahu… Hah… Semua penduduk Utauland. Se-sedangkan saya… Hah… Hah…" Sayu―cewek itu―menjawab dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia lalu menarik nafas, "… Sa-saya sendiri ditugaskan Yang Mulia Yufu untuk mencari kalian…"

"'Ditugaskan Yang Mulia Yufu'? Apa itu berarti dia pelayan White Queen?" bisikku pada Taya yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"Ya," Taya mengangguk pelan. "Namanya Sayu. Biasanya, Sayu selalu berpasangan dengan Sai. Makanya, tadi Riku tampak heran ketika Sayu menghampiri kita sendirian."

"Oh…" Aku lalu menatap Sayu. Dan saat itu juga, Sayu menatapku. Mata kami berdua bertemu, ia tersenyum lembut padaku._ 'A-apa benar dia hanya pelayan White Queen?'_ batinku yang sekarang salting sendiri karena senyumnya._ 'Cantik sekali_…_ Kalau pelayannya saja secantik dan seanggun ini, White Queen pasti lebih cantik dan anggun_…_'_

"Nona Teto," Sayu berjalan mendekatiku. "Saya Sayu, pelayan White Queen." ujarnya.

_'U-uwaah_…_ Dia berjalan mendekatiku!'_

"Silahkan ikut dengan saya. Saya akan mengantarkan Nona Teto ke White Castle," ujarnya. Menoleh pada yang lainnya, Sayu berkata lagi, "Kalian bertujuh juga. Silahkan."

"Eh?"

Tap tap tap

Semakin jauh kami berjalan, rumput-rumput yang tadinya setinggi dada manusia semakin sedikit dan berganti dengan rumput-rumput hijau yang lembut. Nggak hanya itu, di sekitar tempat ini juga banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Ah, itu dia kastilnya!" seru Momoto dan Defosuke, menunjuk sesuatu.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan mereka. Dan benar saja, ada sebuah kastil besar yang indah berwarna putih. Kelihatannya juga, kastil itu sudah dekat.

"Huwaaa…" Aku terkagum. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat kastil seindah itu. "Ke-keren…"

Tap tap tap

Kami berjalan memasuki kastil itu. Tampak ada dua orang pengawal di gerbang kastil, masing-masing memegang sebuah tombak berwarna perak.

Grek!

Ketika kami hendak memasuki gerbang, kedua pengawal itu menyilangkan tombak mereka―menghalangi kami untuk masuk.

"Sayu, siapa mereka?" tanya yang berambut hitam dikuncir satu.

"Makoto, Hibiki, tolong turunkan tombak kalian," jawab Sayu dengan tenang. "Ini Nona Teto dan teman-temannya. Aku membawa mereka ke sini atas perintah Yang Mulia Yufu." ujarnya lagi.

"'Teto'?" rekan si rambut hitam―yang berambut perak―mengernyitkan dahinya. "Rupanya berita itu benar," gumamnya. Ia lalu menaikkan tombaknya kembali, diikuti si rambut hitam. "Silahkan masuk."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Hibiki, Makoto," ujar Sayu, membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. Sayu lalu berjalan memasuki gerbang, Kami mengikutinya di belakang.

Tap tap tap

Halaman depan kastil ini indah sekali. Banyak mawar putih yang dipajang. Air mancur di tengah itu juga cantik sekali.

"Ah."

Ketika kami baru saja memasuki kastil, ada seorang cowok yang mirip Sayu menoleh pada kami. "Selamat datang di White Castle, Nona Teto." sambutnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Saya Sai, pelayan White King dan partner Sayu. Senang bertemu kembai dengan Anda." katanya.

"Eeh… I-iya…" Aku merespon dengan canggung, menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "Ng… Se-senang bertemu dengan Sai juga…"

"Ahaha… Anda tidak usah canggung begitu dengan saya, Nona Teto," Sai tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sayu dan berkata, "Sayu, tolong antarkan Nona Teto dan yang lainnya menemui Yang Mulia Yufu dan Yang Mulia Ron. Masih ada beberapa penduduk Utauland yang harus kuberitahu."

"Baik," respon Sayu. "Nona Teto dan yang lainnya, mohon ikuti saya lagi. Saya akan mengantar kalian menemui White Queen dan White King."

Tap tap tap

_'Kastil ini_…_ Besar sekali ya_…_'_ batinku, melihat-lihat ke sekeliling._ 'Mungkin lebih besar daripada istana kerajaan di duniaku_…_'_

"Hei, Teto," panggil Sora, menepuk pelan pundakku. "Jangan melihat-lihat ke arah lain. Nanti kalau kau terpeleset, aku nggak mau membantumu loh~" godanya, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan iseng padaku.

"A-apa…! ?" Aku―yang baru sadar kalau dari tadi sedang melihat-lihat ke arah lain―langsung blushing. "A-aku nggak bakal terpeleset kok!" bantahku.

"Ahaha~" Sora tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali sih, Teto~ Aku jadi ingin memelukmu deh~"

"Jangan sembarangan memeluk Teto kami, Sora!" seru Momoto dan Defosuke tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kalian lagi…" Aku menghela nafas, sweatdropped.

"Tapi kalian tadi 'kan juga memeluk Teto!" timpal Rukoto, menunjuk Momoto dan Defosuke. "Aku melihatnya loh!"

"Kau hobi mengintip ya, Rukoto?" tanya Eiichi iseng.

"Ja-jangan sembarangan menuduh! Dasar Ecchi!"

"Namaku 'Eiichi', bukan 'Ecchi'!"

"Ka-kalian… Tenanglah…"

"Riku, bagaimana ini?"

"Biarkan saja sampai mereka diam sendiri."

"E-eh?"

"Kalian… Diam dong…" ujarku, meletakkan tangan kananku di dahiku, pusing mendengar ocehan mereka.

"Ka-kalian… Tolong jangan ribut…" Sayu berusaha menenangkan mereka. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Orang-orang―yang menurutku―bodoh itu masih saja ribut. Apalagi yang mereka ributkan tentangku… Uukh… Benar-benar membuatku malu kuadrat.

Mereka masih saja adu mulut. Sambil berjalan, lebih tepatnya. Dan karena keributan itulah, kami tidak menyadari kalau akhirnya kami sudah berada di ruang utama―tempat White Queen dan White King berada.

"Ah, kalian sudah tiba rupanya."

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Prang!

"Yang Mulia Red Queen!" seru Ted―yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Tei―kaget.

Mendengar suara itu, Rook―salah seorang pelayan Red Queen―langsung berlari menghampiri asal suara yang disebabkan oleh Red Queen itu sendiri. "Yang Mulia Red Queen! Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"…" Tei cuma diam, menatapi pecahan cangkir tehnya.

"Yang Mulia Red Queen?" Rook menatap Tei dengan bingung. "Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya lagi sembari membersihkan pecahan cangkir tersebut.

"… Perasaanku tidak enak," jawab Tei pelan. "Sepertinya, 'dia' sudah kembali."

"'Dia'?" tanya Rook lagi, heran.

"'Dia', sang 'Alice'," jawab Ted. "Hal yang paling Yang Mulia Red Queen khawatirkan." tambahnya. _'Benar_… _Dia benar-benar sudah kembali_…_'_

"Bukankah itu hanya perasaan Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya Rook.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu hanya perasaan Yang Mulia Red Queen," ucap Ted, menjawab pertanyaan Rook, memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tidak mungkin Yang Mulia Red Queen menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya secara tiba-tiba."

"Di dalam buku ramalan, tertulis bahwa akan ada seorang gadis yang akan mengalahkanku dan membuat White Queen juga White King memimpin Utauland. Dia adalah sang 'Alice'," Tei bercerita, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi…" gumamnya. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Rook! Panggilkan Shiki dan Shin! Suruh mereka berdua datang ke sini, sekarang juga!" perintah Tei geram.

_'Shiki dan Shin?'_ batin Ted. _'Jangan-jangan_…_'_

"Ba-baik!" Rook langsung berdiri begitu selesai membereskan pecahan cangkir tadi. Lelaki berambut hitam-merah itu lalu berlari keluar ruangan, mencari Shin dan Shiki.

Tep

Tidak lama kemudian, tampak dua orang laki-laki berambut oranye kecoklatan berlutut dengan hormat di hadapan Tei.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia memanggil kami?" tanya yang memakai google, Shin.

"Aku ingin kalian mencari sang 'Alice'." jawab Tei.

"Anak itu? Bukankah dia sudah kembali ke dunianya?" tanya yang memakai kacamata―Shiki―bingung.

"Ya, benar. Tapi dia baru saja datang kembali ke Utauland," jawab Tei lagi, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku ingin kalian membawanya padaku, dalam keadaan hidup," lanjutnya. "Aku akan memenggalnya nanti."

_'Rupanya dugaanku benar_…_'_

"Baik, kami mengerti." ujar Shin dan Shiki. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi keluar Red Castle, mencari Teto, sang 'Alice'.

"Hmph, begini lebih baik," ujar Tei dengan angkuhnya. Ia lalu kembali duduk di singgasananya.

"Yang Mulia Red Queen," panggil Ted tiba-tiba. "Tolong izinkan saya mengikuti mereka berdua."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tei, menatap tajam Ted.

"Biarkan saya memastikan mereka berdua membawa 'Alice' ke sini dalam keadaan hidup. Anda tahu sendiri sifat mereka 'kan?" jawab Ted tenang, mengingat bahwa Shin dan Shiki suka bersikap agak kasar.

Tei tampak berpikir sebentar. Lagipula, Ted tidak pernah membantah perintahnya ataupun mengkhianatinya. "… Baiklah." jawabnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Red Queen."

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Sudah lama aku menunggu kedatanganmu, Teto." ujar Yang Mulia White Queen, tersenyum lembut. "Sudah enam tahun, kau juga sudah bertambah dewasa ya…"

"Te-terima kasih, Yang Mulia White Queen." responku, berusaha untuk bersikap sesopan mungkin.

"Panggil saja aku 'Yufu', sama seperti dulu." responnya lembut.

"Eh? Dulu saya memanggil Yang Mulia White Queen 'Yufu'?" tanyaku nggak percaya. Sepertinya, dulu aku benar-benar nggak sopan.

"Ahaha… Iya…" Yang Mulia White Queen tertawa kecil. "Dulu, kau blak-blakan sekali. Berbeda dengan sekarang." katanya, sukses membuatku malu kuadrat.

_'Huwaaa_…_ Ma-maafkan saya yang dulu ya, Yang Muliaaa_…_'_ batinku, menundukkan kepalaku untuk menutupi wajahku yang makin memerah.

"Tapi," Yang Mulia White Queen berkata lagi, "Teto yang kusukai adalah Teto yang dulu."

"Hah?"

"Dulu, kau manis dan blak-blakan sekali. Jujur dan apa adanya, juga polos," Yang Muli―Eh, Yufu tertawa kecil mengingatku yang dulu. "Sekarang, kau sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan sopan."

Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang sih, aku tetap saja masih suka ceroboh dan serampangan. Hah… Kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima. Lagipula, aku memakai dress seperti ini bukan karena kemauanku. Tapi…

"…Teto? Ada apa?" tanya Eiichi tiba-tiba, menyadari aku sedang melamun.

"E-eh?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Dan dengan wajah merah, aku menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, "Ng-nggak! Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Eiichi!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Defosuke. "Kau tampak sedih saat sedang melamun tadi.

"Iya," timpal Momoto. "Kalau Teto ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami! Kami 'kan sahabat Teto!" katanya lagi, tersenyum untuk meyakinkanku.

_'Mereka_… _Sangat memperhatikanku. Padahal, aku saja hampir nggak pernah memperhatikan diriku sendiri.' _Aku tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih ya, Eiichi, Defosuke, Momoto."

"Kau berbohong," ujar seseorang. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Pria berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sebelah kiri Yufu. Sepertinya dia White King.

"Apa maksudmu, Ron?" tanya Yufu. "Teto juga bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Nada bicaranya," jawab White King singkat. "Tatapan matanya juga… Sudah jelas ia berbohong."

_'Huweee_…_ Dia mengintimidasi sekali_…_' _batinku agak ngeri.

"Teto, kenapa kau berbohong pada kami?" tanya Rukoto khawatir. "Bukannya Momoto juga baru saja mengatakannya tadi? Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan saja pada kami. Kami pasti akan membantumu!" Ia―yang duduk di sebelah kiriku―menggengam tangan kiriku dengan erat, berusaha meyakinkanku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Bu-bukannya aku nggak bisa mempercayai kalian…" ujarku pelan. "Ini masalahku di duniaku, bukan di dunia ini," sambungku. "Kalian semua sudah bersikap sangat―Ah, nggak, mungkin terlalu baik padaku. Tapi aku malah melupakan kalian begitu saja…" Mataku mulai terasa panas. Mungkin aku akan mulai menangis sebentar lagi. "Aku… Aku nggak ingin merepotkan kalian semua lagi…" Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir membasahi pipiku. Rupanya benar, aku mulai menangis. "… Ma-maaf…" Aku lalu mengusap air mataku dengan kedua mataku. Saat ini, aku pasti terlihat sangat kacau di hadapan mereka semua.

Grek

"Teto…" Yufu lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku, menghapus air mataku dengan lembut. "Kau melupakan kami… Itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak usah menangis," Yufu tersenyum lembut padaku, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menghibur anaknya. "Ceritakan saja masalahmu. Kami pasti akan membantumu."

"…" Aku terdiam, mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat. Perasaan bersalah dan bimbang menyelimuti hatiku. Apa aku memang harus menceritakan masalahku pada mereka? Tapi aku takut itu akan merepotkan mereka sendiri nantinya.

"Masalah apa pun itu, tidak akan merepotkan kami," ujar White King tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku. "Kau benar-benar masih seperti dulu. Ekspresi wajahmu mudah sekali ditebak." katanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum kecil. _'Ya, kurasa_…_ Kurasa, aku memang harus menceritakannya pada mereka.'_ batinku. "Aku―Sebenarnya, aku akan―"

PRANG!

Brugh!

"! ?"

Bunyi itu mengagetkan kami semua. Asalnya dari arah jendela ruangan ini, kami pun menoleh ke arah jendela yang pecah tadi.

"A-ada apa itu tadi! ?" tanya Momoto kaget.

**-Tsudzuku-**

**Yosh! Chap 2! XD**

**Fufu~ Ada yang tau, sebenarnya Teto akan diapakan? XD -taboked-**

**Untuk sejauh ini -halah-, chara dan peran mereka adalah:**  
**Kasane Teto: Alice**  
**Kasane Ted: The White Rabbit**  
**Momone Momoto/Moko & Defosuke: Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dum**  
**Todoroki Eiichi: The Caterpillar**  
**Yokune Rukoto: Chesire Cat  
Namine Riku: Mad Hatter**  
**Soune Taya: March Hare**  
**Suiga Sora: The Dormouse**  
**Sukone Tei: Red Queen**  
**Sekka Yufu: White Queen**  
**Keine Ron: White King**  
**Rook: Servant of Red -?-**  
**Yurika Sayu & Yurika Sai: Servants of White -makinngaco-**  
**Raika Hibiki & Nagone Makoto: Knights of White**  
**Kaiga Shin & Komane Shiki: Knights of Red**

**Baidewei, Makoto itu genderbent-nya (juga 'kakak'nya) Nagone Mako. Shiki itu genderbent-nya (dan 'kakak') Komane Kuu ==d**

**Tentang Ta-kun sebagai March Hare, itu karena Sei nggak kepikiran chara cowok lain buat jadi peran itu. Pas udah selesai ngetik 3 chap, Sei baru inget ada Amane Mono yang bertelinga kelinci dan cocok jadi March Hare ==' -bego-  
**

**Di chap depan, akan ada chara baru lagi yang muncul~ Harap ditunggu XD -apadeh-**


End file.
